Vladimir/Background
Story There is a temple hidden in the mountains between Noxus and the Tempest Flats, where the secrets of an ancient and terrifying sorcery are kept. The area surrounding the temple is littered with the exsanguinated corpses of those who have mistakenly wandered too close. These served only to pique the curiosity of Vladimir, when – in his youth – he trekked through these mountains during his flight from Noxus. A day earlier, the teenaged Vladimir had brutally murdered two boys his age, for no better reason than to enjoy the intoxicating scarlet bloom that surged forth. He realized immediately that he would never be able to suppress his murderous desires, and if he remained in Noxus, his foul deeds were sure to catch up with him. Without hesitation, he abandoned the city-state, and journeyed south. The trail of bodies led him to a crumbling stone temple. Inside he found an aging monk who appraised him with eyes of pure crimson. Vladimir surprised the monk by returning the wicked gaze with zeal. Recognizing the boy’s sinister craving, the monk taught Vladimir how to manipulate and control the fluid of life, often practicing on passing travelers. When it came time for Vladimir to learn the final lesson, the monk warned that failure would result in death. Vladimir did not fail, but success bore a grisly surprise. During the ritual, every drop of the monk’s blood was drawn from his body and fused with Vladimir’s, imbuing him with his master's magical essence, and that of every hemomancer before him. Left alone and suddenly without purpose, Vladimir resolved to return to Noxus, demanding enrollment in the League to prove the supremacy of his craft. When the Noxian High Command observed the gruesome fates which befell the palace guards, they elected to avail themselves of Vladimir's unsavory talents. "That which runs through you will run you through." Quotes ;Upon selection *"The rivers will run red." ;Movement/attacking *"A draining exercise." *"A harvest moon, so aptly named." *"A vital decision." *"Care to make a donation?" *"Deliciously vein." *"I'm absolutely livid." *"I'm a universal recipient." *"Let's pool our efforts." *"My cup is half empty." *"Please, let it all out." *"Something is leaking..." *"The clot thickens." *"Trickling progress." *"Wonderful." *"I'd love a pint." ;Taunt *"You look like someone who's got a lot going on beneath the surface." ;Joke *"Go ahead, be negative. You'll be just my type." Blood Lord Skin Quotes Movement/Attacking *"The night shall consume them.." *"Witness the depths of despair..." *"Slake my thirst." *"Pitiful creatures. *"Feel the life drip away." *"I want to make this last." *"Arise and face me." *"The skies will rain red." *"In darkness I am truly alive." *"No one commands me." *"I am lord and master." *"There is a monster in all of us." *"This is my realm." *"So much blood waiting for purpose." *"Which vessel shall I empty next?" *"I shall leave this place in ruin." *"Kneel before me." Taunt *"How long must I search to find a real challenge?" *"Gather together your allies so you can pool your tears." Joke *"Bask in... *coughing* What did you eat?" *"Ri... *coughing* Ugh, bloodball." Development *''Vladimir was designed by Ezreal. Champion Sneak Peek If you’re like me and you’ve ever gone through one of those dark, goth phases at some point in your life, you’ll probably relate to this next champion at least a little bit. Meet Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper. This champion combines the epic power of fueling his magic with the blood of his enemies with the style and flair of Transylvanian count. You know the type of count we’re talking about… the type that has a lifetime supply of liquid black eyeliner sitting in his medicine cabinet. So dust off that copy of Bram Stoker’s Dracula that you’ve got sitting on your nightstand. If you start reading now, you should be super excited by the prospect of getting your hands on Vladimir by the time you finish.Champion Sneak Peek: Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper at LeagueofLegends.com The Rivers Shall Run Red Summoners! An ominous force has appeared on the Fields of Justice. A spectator caught this glimpse in a recent battle, but officials are unsure of what to make of it. What’s clear, though, is that whatever it is should not to be taken lightly. Take a look for yourself, summoner…The Rivers Shall Run Red at LeagueofLegends.com The Blood Lord is on the March! Summoners! The Blood Lord is coming to the League of Legends! In addition to a new and intimidating model, this legendary take on Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper, will feature vicious new voice over, spell effects, and animations. If you’d like to indulge your dark side by living out fantasies of holding the lives of your enemies in the palm of your hand, Blood Lord Vladimir should help slake that thirst! Nothing is sweeter than the blood of your enemies!The Blood Lord is on the March! at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history now counts as a single target ability for items such as . V1.0.0.120: * ** Cooldown changed to 12/10/8/6/4 from 12/10/8/6/3. ** Base damage changed to 90/125/160/195/230 from 70/115/160/205/250. v1.0.0.118b: * : heal reduced to 15/25/35/45/55 from 17.5/28.75/40/51.25/62.5 V1.0.0.111: * bonus ability power gain reduced to 1 ability power per 40 bonus health from 25 health. * ** It no longer grants a speed bonus on use. ** It fixed a bug where Turrets would sometimes idle while Vladimir was pooled. ** It fixed a bug where it would occasionally not properly draw aggro upon exiting his pool. V1.0.0.110: * : ** Slow percentage reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. * health cost reduced to 30/40/50/60/70 from 30/45/60/75/90. V1.0.0.106: * : ** Base damage reduced to 150/250/350 from 200/300/400. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. ** Damage amplification effect changed to 14% at all ranks from 10/14/18%. ** Cooldown increased to 150/135/120 seconds from 120. * Fixed a bug where was not providing Vladimir with enough increased regeneration and healing. * Fixed a bug where did not deal full damage if you had 4 stacks before casting. V1.0.0.105: * will now heal Vladimir even if the target is spell immune. * will no longer damage enemies if it is dispelled. V1.0.0.102: * ** Damage per second changed to 20/33.75/47.5/61.25/75 retaining the same overall damage. ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. ** Slow duration increased to 1.5 seconds from 1 second. ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't dealing enough damage. V1.0.0.101: * no longer heals Vladimir when his ability power increases. * Fixed a bug where was not restoring enough health from Spell Vamp. * Fixed a bug where 's tooltip showed it restoring less health than it did. V1.0.0.100: * 's debuff will now grant assists even if it does not deal damage to the target. V1.0.0.99: * cast range reduced to 600 from 650. * : ** Buff duration increased to 10 from 8. ** Cast range increased to 620 from 570. V1.0.0.98: * tooltip now displays stat bonuses. * cooldown increased to 26/23/20/17/14 from 25/22/19/16/13. * : ** Health cost reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/55/70/85/100. ** It is now blocked by spell shields. V1.0.0.97: Added. * : Vladimir drains the lifeforce of his target, dealing magic damage and healing himself for 25% of that amount. * : Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood for 2.5 seconds, becoming untargetable and slowing enemies above him. Vladmir deals magic damage to targets above him and heals himself for 15% of that amount. * : Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood, damaging surrounding enemies. Additionally, multiple Tides of Blood in a short period of time cause them to cost additional health and deal additional damage, and increases his healing and regeneration by 8%. * (Ultimate): Vladimir infects the target area with a virulent plague that increases the damage they take for 5 seconds. After 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. * (Innate): Bonus health gives Vladimir bonus ability power, and every bonus ability power gives Vladimir bonus health (does not stack with itself). }} References Category:Champion backgrounds